


Whether She Knows It

by Asraella



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive relationship, Yandere, Yandere BB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Beyond has found the perfect person for him and he intends on her being his forever, whether she knows it or not.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Reader, Beyond birthday/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Yandere Beyond Birthday...you know what you're getting into. 😉 
> 
> I chose not to give his Darling a name. Do with that as you will. 
> 
> Also, a BIG Thank You to [The Madam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam) & [Zamello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello) for being such wonderful betas!

Beyond strolled into the café, banging into the bell that dangled from the door, alerting everyone of his presence. He seated himself at his usual table and waited for her to come over. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him. He returned the pleasantry as he feigned looking at the menu.

He had been in everyday this week, ever since the first time he came in and she was his waitress. 

She was stunning, literally halting him in his steps. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, all he could think about was the next time he could see her again, to soak in her soft hair and deep, kind eyes, but most of all, he wanted to stare at the long lifespan that twisted and turned above her head. 

It was a small infatuation really. No, not infatuation. Love. It was clearly love. 

How much longer was she going to make him wait? Must she wait on the other customers for so long? He chewed the side of his thumb, lost in concentration. Damn it, was he actually more like that prick L than he thought? 

“You sure do come in a lot for someone who doesn’t like coffee," she giggled as she approached the antsy B who was growing more and more impatient by the minute. 

“You remembered?” His smile looked like a smirk, though he didn’t mean it to. 

“Lemon pound cake with a side of strawberry jam and herbal tea then?” She didn’t need to write it down. She treated him with familiarity, a familiarity that he was sure she reserved only for him.

“Yes.” He grabbed her hand as she turned to get his order. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?” He blurted the words from his dry lips, losing all formality.

“Umm, I have a break coming up. Why don’t I take it and join you?” One can never be too careful with a new acquaintance, but she was intrigued by the ever so strange stranger. “Maybe then you can tell me why you hang out at a coffee shop for herbal tea.”

He smiled, just the tips of his teeth showing. “I believe you know why.” He was undoubtedly attractive… and unsettling.

If she had only listened to the latter part of her observation.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since their coffee break date, and, despite his strange conversation topics, the two had had several successful outings. He told her of his work as a private detective, but that he had to keep details secret for her safety. She told him about her life before the café and how she dropped out of college, which caused a huge riff between her and her family. Before he knew it, they were important to each other. 

B stood in the middle of the cafe, slouching his shoulders and holding a rose that drooped at the petals. 

She smiled at the sorry sight. “I’m done in 5 minutes. I just have to wipe down the counter.”

He nodded and paced around, looking at the paintings that covered the walls, all created by local artists. “This place is really pretentious,” he thought to himself.

“Ok, ready!” She chirped at B as she pulled on her coat and took his hand.

“This is for you.” He shoved the rose towards her, pricking his finger on a thorn. 

“That’s really sweet.” She carefully broke off the stem and looped the flower through the buttonhole of her coat. 

Putting his thumb to his lip, he sucked the blood caused by the offending thorn. A muffled “You’re welcome,” came from around his fingers.

She frowned at him and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “It will be ok.” She took a tissue out of her pocket and wrapped it around his tiny wound. “So where are we going?”

“I thought we could just walk around, of course, if that’s alright with you.” He tightened his grip around her hand.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” 

The two walked the streets, hand in hand, as Beyond talked about his latest fascination with emu farming. She laughed at his enthusiasm. 

“Why are you laughing at me? It can be very lucrative if done correctly.” He defended his odd interest.

“I’m not laughing at you. I think you’re cute.”

“You do? Well I think-“He was interrupted by the sound of someone calling out behind them.

“Hey coffee girl! Coffee girl! What’s up?” The young man called after her, obviously a customer and admirer.

“Oh, hey.” She smiled slightly, though she wasn’t interested in talking.

“A bunch of us are going for some beers. Wanna come?” He asked, completely ignoring the man her hand was intertwined with.

“No. I’m on a date,” she stated with disbelief.

“Heh, seriously? Your loss.” He smirked at B, who tightened his hand around hers even tighter until he noticed her wince. He studied the numbers swirling over the man’s head as he walked away.

“I’m so sorry about that. He comes into the café-“

“It’s not your fault. Just don’t be so friendly to him.” He scolded her.

“I didn’t think I was.”

“You were.” He snapped at her, then sighed. “I think I would like to call it a night.”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No, I just…I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to make sure you get there.”

“Are you worried I’m going to meet up with that guy? I don’t want to. I want to be with you. You’re the one ending the night early.”

“I just want you to get home safely.”

She nodded. 

They walked back to her house in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond made his way back downtown and found himself looking in every bar, searching for the guy that tried to steal her. He peered through every window until he found him. He may not always remember faces, but he never forgot a lifespan.

Waiting outside, he turned up the collar of his coat and melted into the crowd of people. He was just another loiterer, another person wandering the streets.

It was closing time before the bastard came stumbling out of the bar. He said a slurred “see ya later” to his friends and headed towards what B could only assume was his apartment.  
He dodged through the crowd as he stalked his prey, staying just far enough back to remain unnoticed, biding his time, waiting for the opportunity to attack. 

The guy turned down an alley way, a short cut to safety in the early hours of the morning. A fortunate path that made a drunken trek home easier.  
How unfortunate a predator was closing in on him.

Without warning, a large, strong hand was wrapped around the man’s throat from behind, crushing so hard into his windpipe that the only sounds escaping him were cracked and muffled. Sinister in demeanor, B smiled as the man faltered, succumbing to B’s will. His legs giving out from under him, he crumpled to the ground, the lifespan over his head fading out of existence. 

“No, not now,” Beyond thought to himself as he released the man turned rag doll from his grip, the lifespan returning to its usual vivid shade above his head. Murder is reserved for more important pursuits, something carefully planned, a final chance to win, a back pocket magnum opus. B prodded his limp body with his foot before picking him up and tossing him onto the pile of garbage bags stacked along the outer wall of the building. 

“Exactly where you belong.” B smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets as he sulked the entire way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond sat sideways in the cafe chair, his legs a hazard to anyone trying to pick up their order. Chewing the side of his thumb, he stared down every customer that talked to her. Didn’t they know she was his? Her eyes met his as he glared. 

She walked over to him under the pretense of wiping down his table. “You have to relax. It’s ok. I’m just doing my job. It means nothing.”

“You met me because you were just doing your job. Did that mean nothing?”

“Of course not. It’s very, very different. You came in every day. We got to know each other, and if you haven’t noticed, I like you.”

He cast his eyes to his lap, the scowl never leaving his face. 

She rested her hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you come over tonight? I’m done at 6. We can spend time together, just the two of us. No public places. No other people. How does that sound?”

He nodded as he clenched his jaw. “So you want me to leave now?”

“I didn’t say that. I just don’t want you to be upset.”

He got up from his seat and slammed his chair into the table, knocking the small vase that decorated it over. He looked at her, a mix of pleading and lividness stirred behind his eyes. She reached up and brushed her hand along his cheek. “6:30, ok?” 

“Alright. 6:30 then.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi! Come in!” She greeted him warmly, putting her hand in his as she shut the door behind him.

He handed her a brown bag that was crumpled at the top and stapled. “I brought Chinese. I hope you like Lo Mein.”

“I do. You can set up in the living room. We’ll be more comfortable in there. Let me get us some drinks. What would you like?”

“Ice tea is fine.” There was no emotion in his voice.

A few minutes later she returned with two ice teas. “I made it sweet like I know you like it.”

His eyes were dead behind his smile. “Can you grab some forks? They only gave us chopsticks.”

She set the drinks down on the coffee table. “Sure thing, Sweetheart.” She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with forks. 

“Did you enjoy the rest of your shift?” He asked in a way that made her feel like he was accusing her of something.

“It was like it always is. Fake smiles and small talk.” She set her hand on his knee. “I like talking to someone I actually want to talk to.” She took a sip of her iced tea.

“I’m assuming you mean me?”

“Yes I mean you.” She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around the back of his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I don’t want you to be frightened. “

“Why would I be frightened?” a small giggle came from her lips.

He slid one of his hands from around her waist to her stomach, pressing against her as he dragged it up the front of her body, his fingers lingering on her sternum as he made his way to her throat. He cupped his hand over her mouth, her smile disappearing underneath it. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to scream, the sound lost in the flesh of his hand. She twisted from side to side, trying to escape the once pleasant embrace.

“That’s a good girl. Fight me,” he said, a sickening smirk became the focal point of his face.

She continued to struggle against him as she tried to bite his skin between her teeth, unable to move beneath his palm. 

“Heh, I would have really liked it if that had worked.” He breathed heavily, even though it took no effort to restrain her. 

She bucked backwards against the arm that was keeping her confined to him and tried to stand. The room tilted in unnatural angles. Her surroundings blurred into unfamiliar shapes as he stood up and grabbed her.

“You didn't think I was going to hurt you, did you? I would never hurt you. Just give in to it.” He removed his hand from her mouth.

“You drugged me?” She slurred the words.

Her knees buckled as the room went dark, falling into Beyond’s arms.

He picked up her placid body and held her close against his chest. He carried her towards the backdoor, turning off the light just before he exited.  
“Come on, my Darling. I’m taking you home.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Where am I?” she thought to herself.

Even if she had said it aloud, there was no one around to answer her.

Groggy and sore, her arms, aching in numbness, were shackled high above her head, bare feet dangling just inches from the floor, just inches out of reach. She was literally hanging on the wall, like a stolen painting that can’t be properly displayed for fear of it being discovered.

Her room, no, her prison, was strangely familiar. Pale pink walls and a bed with a floral comforter gave the vague impression of the bedroom at her house, a room he had never been in...or so she thought. 

There were no windows, no visible door. He had made her a prison cell disguised as comfort. There was no way of knowing how long she had been there or how long he was planning on keeping her. 

She didn’t want to think of the answers to these questions.

A labored scratching emanated through the room as a pocket door slid laboriously across the hardwood, creating an exit that did not exist before. B peered into the room at his captive.

“I see you’re awake. Good. Are you pleased with your room?” 

In silence, her glare screamed betrayal as he approached her. 

He smirked at her with the same smile she had grown so fond of, only now she held it in disdain.

“Regardless, this is where you will be staying.” He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. “We’ll be dining soon. You’ll need to dress for dinner. But first, rest.” Covering her mouth and nose with a chloroform-soaked rag, he waited patiently for her to return to unconsciousness.

She awoke, freed from her wall shackles, but was lying on the bed, handcuffed to the headboard. She was no longer wearing the jeans and sweater she had on when he…brought her here, but was now dressed in a black wrap around dress that accentuated every inch of her body.

The sound of the hidden entrance scraping open alerted her to his presence.

“I hope you have had a nice rest,” his pleasantries were unsuitable for the situation.

She locked her eyes on him in admonishment, but all he did was sneer at her.

“You’re very quiet. I’m surprised you’re being so passive,” a hint of disappointment resonated in his tone.

“I know you well enough to know that if you didn’t gag me, there must not be a reason to.”

“You’ve always been quick. It’s one of the many traits I admire in you.” 

“People are going to wonder where I am.”

“You and I both know they aren’t. I told your employer that you needed indefinite personal time to tend to a family member and we both know you haven’t spoken to your family since you disappointed them by dropping out of college. No one is looking for you.” He narrowed his eyes as one corner of his mouth curled up. 

She gulped down the saliva flooding her mouth. “Why are you doing this?” The words barely made a sound.

“Because no one ever chooses me and you did. I couldn’t risk you falling in love with someone else.”

“But you didn’t even give me a chance to fall in love with you.”

“Now it doesn’t matter if you do or not.”

There was nothing she could say to him, no way to convince him to let her go. She knew once he set his mind to something he would do anything to attain it. Anything at all. His determination was something she had liked about him. Until now. 

“I’m going to unchain you so you can join me for dinner.” It sounded almost as though she had the option to do so. “You must remember though, you’re mine now. There is no escaping me. Even if you manage to get the upper hand and kill me…you won’t…but if you did, you will die in here. No matter how hard you try, you will not find a way out. You will spend the rest of your days with my rotting corpse until you succumb to starvation. If you understand this, then I won’t shackle your ankles together while we eat. Do you understand?”

She nodded. She knew she had no other option.

“Good.” B unlocked her from the bedpost. He held his hand out to her which she reluctantly took. “I’ll make sure you’re content here. You’ll see. We could have a very nice life together if you just let us.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning my Darling. Did you sleep well?", B entered her room with a tray of herbal tea and shortbread cookies. 

She startled at the sound of his voice, springing from the mattress to her feet. She didn’t hear the usual scrapes as the door slid open and she was starting to wonder if there was another, stealthier way into her room. 

“How long have I been here?” she asked hoarsely as she rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair that was beginning clump into greasy mattes. 

“You don’t have to concern yourself with such things anymore. Your life will never be dictated by the clock ever again.” He poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her. To his surprise, she took it from his hands and sipped the piping hot liquid. “Remember how you used to serve me tea? I like being able to return your kindness.”

She wanted to tell him it meant nothing. That she was just doing her job and that she served him no differently than anyone else that was her customer, but they both would know that was a lie. She enjoyed his attention. She was glad when he asked her out after she spent her break with him. She even had started having real feelings for him, but that all changed when he decided that those feelings were no longer her decision. 

Instead, all she did was nod and take another sip from the cup. 

“Is there anything I can bring you? Something to pass the time while I’m away with my work?” He took a shortbread and dipped it into a jar of strawberry jam that she was sure wasn’t on the tray when he came in.

“No.” She stared at her tea for a moment before adding “There is something I would like though.”

“What is it?” He took another jam-covered cookie and shoved it in its entirety into his mouth, crunching loudly as crumbs fell from his lips. 

“There’s no shower in here. I would like to take a shower.” She assumed that this room was originally some sort of study seeing as the bathroom was just a toilet and sink. 

He shifted his weight and coughed a little. “Of course. I will prepare for you to bathe when I return this evening.” 

“Thank you.” She said softly as she raised her eyes to meet his. There was no reason to make this harder on herself by resisting her situation.

He lowered his eyes from her stare and stood up abruptly. “After dinner,” were the only words he said before he left the room, taking the tray and cups with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was treated like an unwanted opening act. She had humbly requested tacos for dinner and B had more lettuce and cheese on his shirt than the tacos seemed capable of holding, which he picked at one by one until his shirt was once again clean.

“Are you still going to let me shower?” She asked as she delicately popped the last corner of the taco into her mouth.

“…Yes.” Part of him hoped she had forgotten. “We need to go over the rules first.” 

“Of course.” 

He stood up. “Do not move or I will have to start chaining you up again when I leave you. You don’t want to make me have to do that, do you? “

She nodded her willingness to do as he said as he left her untethered in her room.

Moments later he returned clutching a leather collar in his hands, a 3 foot chain hung from the silver O-ring centered between the two ends of the buckle. “Come here.”  
She hung her head and obeyed him, walking with her eyes cast to the floor.

“No.” his words were stern and demanding. “Look me in the eye.”

She complied with his request, casting her stare directly into his and was met with his half-cocked smile. She had forgotten how attractive she used to find him.

“Turn around.” Before she could do as he asked, he grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her harshly so she was facing away from him, wrapping one arm around her waist and cupping the other around her slender neck, yanking her head back until it was leaning against his chest. Once she was under his control, he loosened his grip and ran his fingers roughly down her throat, pressing so he could feel every bone beneath his touch. “Now you know better than to try to move. Be a good girl and hold still.” 

She did as he demanded.

“Pull your hair up.” With both hands, she gathered her greasy locks over her head. Like he was putting a necklace on her, he lifted the collar over her head and secured the buckle at the back of her neck. “You are to do exactly as I say. Now follow me.” With leash in hand, he led her down the dark, narrow hallway until they reached a closed door. “I'm going to open this door and let you in. I will then remove the collar. We can’t have you trying to hang yourself now, can we? I can tell you it will not kill you. All it will do is cause you pain.” 

She wasn’t sure how he could guarantee that she wouldn’t die if she tried and she didn’t care. “I have no intention of harming myself.”

“I'm very glad to hear that.” A brief but genuine smile came to his lips before he continued. “If you try to escape I will be forced to hurt you and we don’t want that, do we?” He continued without waiting for an answer. “You will remove your clothes and give them to me. You will bathe as you like and when you are done, I will give you clean clothes to replace these. I will then put the collar back on and lead you to your room. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” She wasn’t about to try anything. She was just happy to be out of that wallpapered prison.

“Turn.” He instructed her in rushed commands. Within seconds he was heading towards the door with collar in hand. 

Rubbing where the leather had offended her neck, she looked at the room he had released her into. Imported soaps, lotions, and shampoos lined the sink. Fluffy pink towels were stacked neatly next to the vanity where he had also left her a new toothbrush and toothpaste. There was a vanilla-scented candle with no way to light it, but it didn’t matter. It already smelled pleasantly clean, like flowers and a hint of bleach. “He had put some thought into this,” she said to herself as she turned to see him walking out of the room. 

“Where are you going?”

“In the hallway. I will sit on the other side of the door while you bathe. Bring me your dirty clothes once you have removed them.”

“…you’re not going to watch me?” She asked incredulously.

A hard blush came across his face. “No.”

“Don’t you want to watch me?” She found herself offended at his offer of privacy. 

He continued to leave the room, his destination unchanged by her question. 

“Yes, but not like this.”


	9. Chapter 9

Her time in captivity was distorting reality. Day and night no longer existed. As she lost her bearings, time became meaningless. Countless days turned to countless weeks turned to countless months. 

Her room was designed to keep her off balance, with no windows and no clocks. Of course that’s what he wanted. He wanted her to feel helpless. No, he wanted her to depend on him.

Even though she was his prisoner, he treated her surprisingly well. He no longer chained her up when he wasn’t with her. He allowed her to shower without him in the room, but of course he still waited outside the door to make sure she didn’t try to escape, or worse, hurt herself. He served her whatever she wanted for meals, going so far as to ask her what she wanted every day for dinner, no expense too great. Every night he would bring an activity for them to do together. Sometimes it was a movie he knew she liked, other times it would be a game, but one thing was for certain. He was never boring to be around. 

And as time became less and less real, she began to look forward to seeing him. No matter how involved his work was, he always came home to her, bringing her little presents every day to make up for his absence.

After all, what was so bad about her situation? He never laid a hand on her with the exception of in the beginning with the chains and the changing of her clothes, but her undergarments were always the same so obviously he hadn’t taken advantage of her, right? 

Also, she was never fond of her job. In fact, she hated it. Serving over-priced coffee to spoiled rich kids was never going to be something she wanted to do. Even if she missed other people, no one missed her. She hadn’t spoken to her family in years. They clearly didn’t care about her. 

Not the way he did. 

He brought her here to keep her safe, to keep her away from the outside world that meant their relationship harm. When she really thought about it, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. 

And he asked nothing in return but her company.

She hoped he pined for her when he was at work. She liked to think that the first thing he did when he came home in the evenings was come to see her, that their time apart was unbearable to him like it had become for her. She worried that when he was away from her he would find someone else he desired more, someone he would want to replace her with. She wasn’t worried about how he would dispose of her if that happened. She would rather be dead than be without him.

Tonight was no exception. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall, waiting for the entrance to appear as the wall yielded to its existence. 

After immeasurable hours, her hope came true.

“Hello my Darling. Did you have a good day?” He set a pizza box down on the table and then took two sodas out of the pockets of his hoodie and set them down as well. “I know you wanted pizza, but you never said what you wanted on it, so I got peppers and mushrooms.”

“Anything you do is perfect.” She walked over and with a flip of the lid, she took a slice. 

He smiled at her praise as he tore the crust from the rest of his slice before shoving it in his mouth.

Giggling like a school girl, she reached her hand towards him, dragging her thumb across the sauce that smeared his lips. She hesitated for a moment before leaning towards him, her lips just grazing his before he pulled away.

“What-what are you doing?” Suspicion came to the forefront of his mind. 

“I…I just…” she stammered the words.

“If you think you’re going to trick me into letting you go-“

“No, not at all. I want to be here. I want to be with you.” She caressed the side of his cheek.

He wrapped an angry hand around her wrist. “This isn’t going to work. I’m never letting you go. There is no amount of feigned affection that is going to change that.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to be with you. I want you…” She ran her other hand up his thigh.

His eyes tracked the movement of her hand. “You…want me?” 

“Mhm.” Her eyes, seductive yet off-putting, held misplaced adoration towards him as she tried again to kiss him, this time with more force. She pressed her lips hard against his and sneered triumphantly, nicking his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling back. The metallic taste of his own blood dripped into his mouth as it tinged her smile. 

And he could no longer resist her…


	10. Chapter 10

“This is what you want?” He grabbed her by the other wrist and pulled her slight frame closer to him. 

“Yes, so much...” her voice rasped, completely taken over by her desire for him to never want anyone else. 

“You’re going to have to be a good girl and do as I say.” With a lithe tongue, he licked his blood from her lips. 

“Yes, anything you say,” she deferred to him, breathless.

He stared into her eyes with unmatched intensity. “I want you to fight me.”

“You want me to-“

“Fight me, try to get away from me,” his breath quickened with the thought, a depraved grin taking over his lips. “I want you to cause me pain.”

“But I don’t want to get away-“

“Oh, I assure you. You won’t and when the game has reached its pinnacle, you will submit to me…completely.”

She dragged her tongue along his lower lip and tasted his blood, savoring him like one does a fine wine. “Whatever you ask of me. I’ll obey you.”

He rose from his chair and, without warning, yanked her to her feet. Snaking his arm around her waist, he wound her around until her back was pressing hard against him, her body heaving in compliance to the panting that resonated from his chest. He dug into her ribs as he ran his other hand down the side of her cheek until he reached her chin. With a twist of his wrist he covered her mouth, snuffing out her ability to speak. 

“Don’t you want to scream?” He whispered huskily before running his tongue along her ear. “Fight me.”

As he asked, she struggled to pry her mouth open, and with forced will, she got her teeth around the skin of his palm. She bit hard into the salty flesh that stifled her words, a gush of blood rushing into her mouth.

“Heh,” he exhaled sharply through bared teeth as he ran his hand down her neck, leaving a sticky crimson trail marking where he had touched her.  
What an exquisite way to brand what was his.

He settled his hand around her throat, pressing hard into her vocal chords, being fueled by every reverberation as she tried to speak. He jerked her head back, making it impossible to look anywhere other than into his eyes. “Fight me.”

It quickly became apparent that his grasp was nothing more than a charade, theater he was performing to heighten his amusement. This wasn’t for her benefit. She wasn’t in audience. She was a willing participant, and she wasn’t about to let him down.

Her body writhed in struggle against his hold as she grasped a fist full of his hair, tugging hard until his head crooked violently towards her. She licked the side of his cheek and nipped, leaving a small imprint of her teeth before gouging her nails into the hand he held around her throat. 

“Ah, good girl.” He released her from the pretense of a fatal grasp. “Don’t let me have you that easily.”

Looking over her shoulder at her pursuer, she grinned wickedly at him before she ran. Quicker than she, he grabbed her from behind and tossed her roughly onto her bed. She turned onto her back and, lowering her eyes, smiled at him. He lunged towards her, stopping his weight from impacting her, an arm on each side of her body, his face inches from hers. 

BB could see her heart pounding beneath her skin, pumping life through her veins, feeding the lovely lifespan that undulated over her head. He traced her mouth with his tongue before shoving it between her lips, deep into the recesses of her mouth before running it slowly along her teeth. Rearing up onto his elbows, he stared down at her. With angry disregard for the buttons on of her blouse, he tore the garment open. He ran his fingertips over her chest as he outlined her curves, gentleness momentarily getting the best of him.

She gripped greedy hands into his shoulders and pulled him down onto her before crushing her lips hard into his. 

“No!” He snarled, pulling away from what he desired. “Fight me!” 

“Alright. As you wish.” 

In a feeble attempt at freeing herself from him, she obediently placed both hands on his chest, jabbing her nails desperately into his shirt as she tried to penetrate the cotton that kept his skin from her touch, longing to connect with his flesh. 

“That isn’t good enough,” he sneered at her and growled through gnashed teeth. “Fight me harder.”

Reluctantly bringing her knees to her chest, she kicked him with the full force of her strength, knocking him backwards as her feet cracked into his rib cage. Wheezing and doubled over, he hugged his arms around his sides, glaring at her through labored pants as she sprang from the mattress and ran past him. She scurried away from him, frightened that she had taken it too far, fearing that when he caught her he would greet her with true wrath for her misbehavior. 

Still hunched, he turned on his heel to see her cowering away from him. Slowly straightening his back, he stalked towards her like a predator about to devour his prey. “That was very good, very good indeed. But you can’t escape from me. I won’t allow it,” his words heavily exhaling through the sneer on his lips. 

With one swift and continuous motion, he grabbed her around the waist, fingers indenting her skin as he slammed her onto the table, hovering inches from her face. He snaked his hands up her body, pulling her arms above her head and pining her wrists in place. 

“It appears I have you at a disadvantage, My Darling.” His lips grazed hers with every word as his sneer softened into a playful smirk. “What is it you’re to do?”

Her eyes burned into his. “Submit.”

“Good girl.”

He ran his hand down her arms and continued until he reached her waist, sliding his hands underneath her back as she pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it carelessly to the side of the room. He lifted her against him as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her lips greedily to his. 

Holding her tightly against him, he carried her back towards her bed as she sunk her nails into his shoulders, deep enough to ensure a scar would mark him as hers forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Beyond couldn’t remember the last time he felt like he was his own entity, someone valued for who they were instead of who they could be. His life had become a lie, a beautifully crafted lie made up of forged credentials and a “wife” that was no more than a living doll that he kept in a replica of a home she once lived in. It was nothing more than fiction, but it was enough for him. He finally had what he always wanted. Undying devotion from someone he desired and a place to call home. 

As far as he was concerned, caring for her was the greatest thing he had done in his whole life. Every day when he would return from work, she greeted him with an excitement he never thought anyone could feel towards him, kissing him and asking how his day was. When he spoke, she hung on every word, her eyes wide with adoration. 

It had been months since he had dressed like L, trading the white t-shirts for button downs. She preferred his hair the natural chestnut brown he was born with, so he let the inky blackness grow out over time until it was nothing but a memory.

He even looked into what it would take to become a licensed detective. It would be the first step in making a name for himself. _His_ name. Not some backup for an unobtainable letter that most people didn’t even know existed. 

He didn’t need to become L. He could surpass L. 

What better way to win than to have a life full of love and companionship and the reputation of a respected Private Eye, not some secluded existence shrouded in mystery where you’re nothing more than a myth. 

Somewhere among the fiction, a real existence had started to take form. 

He had taken to sleeping in her room nightly and she welcomed his presence and warmth, often initiating their lust hunt with an unexpected bite to the neck or a gouging scratch to his forearm, each accompanied by a hungry kiss. 

She learned quickly that it was pain he needed, the part he longed for. It was what made him feel worthy of her touch, of her gentle caresses after she was “caught” as they twisted beneath the sheets.

He wanted to be punished, to pay for his sins, to atone for being him, for being an abomination that was allowed to exist, but to her it was completely unnecessary. She wouldn’t leave him now if he let her go.

In fact, she prayed he never would. 

She lay in the bed next to him, running her fingers through his hair and kissing the scratch she gave him that just barely missed his eye. 

“You were right,” she whispered softly as she ran her hand back and forth up his arm. 

“Of course I was,” he snickered in jest. “Which time are you referring to?” 

“You said we would have a very nice life together and you were right.” She kissed his shoulder before resting her head against it.

“I’m happy to keep my promise to you.” He pulled her tighter as he caressed her back.

“B?” she tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

Craning his neck, he meet her gaze. “Yes, Darling?”

“I love you.”

The words slammed into him and he burned all over, his skin on fire from her declaration. His heart pounded hard, so hard he swore it would break his ribs. The room tilted in unnatural angles and he felt weak all over. He was certain this must be how she felt the night he brought her here, off balance and disoriented. His breath quickened, heavily inhaling what he feared his lungs could not draw in. 

“…What did you say?” The words were barely audible as they escaped from between his suddenly dry lips. 

“I said I love you.” She giggled and wiped his damp forehead before snuggling into his arms and closing her eyes, letting sleep come for her. 

He held her close and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes tightly. 

“That’s what I thought you said.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sunlight streamed through the window and touched her face, waking her from her death-like slumber. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head. It was only a moment before the panic set in. 

She darted her eyes to the four walls of her bedroom, to the pink floral wallpaper she had forgotten about. She sat up and looked frantically around.  
It was all exactly as she had left it. Her four post bed. Her mahogany dresser. The pale blue chiffon curtains. The end table with the reading lamp. 

“No. No. No. No. No…” 

She jumped from the bed, her silk nightgown fluttered across her knees as she ran to the door.

“B!” 

She darted into the hall and found herself in her living room, a room she once longed to see again, now felt sick at the sight. There was no trace of the Chinese food that should have been decaying on the coffee table, no remnants of the date they shared the night he took her and made her his.

“No. No. No.” 

She ran to the kitchen. The refrigerator was stocked with fresh food, the dishes were put away, nothing was out of place. No one would ever have guessed that this house sat abandoned for unknown amounts of time. 

“B! B!” 

She screamed until her throat could no longer produce a sound. 

She ran back to her room and saw the letter folded on her end table, a note she swore wasn’t there when she woke up.

With frantic hands, she unfolded the beige paper and read the words she dreaded:

_My Darling,  
You will never know how much your words meant me, words I had only ever dreamed of hearing uttered from your sweet lips. Of course it would be cruel to keep you caged when you have given me the one thing I always hoped for.  
In return, it would be wrong of me to deny you the one thing you wanted all along, your freedom.  
I hope you find your home to your liking, just how it was when you left it. I have arranged for you to return to your job. Your boss is expecting you for your usual shift at 1pm today.  
Please don’t look for me. I have left for the West Coast, for I have urgent business to attend to there.  
Please remember, I love you as well my Darling, and that’s why I let you go…  
Forever yours,  
B_

She stumbled backwards, her feet no longer able to steady her under legs that had turned to jelly. Her back hit the wall, sliding to the floor as she clutched the letter to her chest. Tears poured from her, heavy sobs and wails that would never be quieted, even when they eventually dried. They would scream in her heart until the day she could be with him again.

“Why B? Why couldn’t you have taken me with you?”

She slumped onto her side and closed her eyes tightly against her tears and hoped she would never open them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This was an interesting exercise in writing for sure and I hope if you got this far that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
